


Gabe the Bug

by Shadough



Series: Musician AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat!Mrs. Agreste, F/M, Ladybug!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: The name sucks but this is part of the Musician AU before Gabriel lost Mrs. Agreste and the two most powerful Miraculouses.





	Gabe the Bug

Gabriel didn’t enjoy going to operas. He enjoyed the music, but attending the operas felt like a chore. His parents told him it was important to be cultured, but this isn’t the culture he wanted to be exposed to. He wanted to be a fashion designer. He wanted to go to runway shows and see the beautiful clothes people designed. He didn’t want to go to operas.

On this particular day, the Agrestes were out to watch Carmen. It hadn’t started yet, so Gabriel was tapping his fingers on the balcony. He was already bored, and wanted to go home. As the lights dimmed, he groaned. His mother hushed him. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Whatever.

He didn’t pay attention to the opera, instead running his mind through other things. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when the most angelic voice he’d ever heard began to sing. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked towards the stage. The girl singing was beautiful. He instantly fell in love with her. He heard his father snicker behind him, but he didn’t care. All of his attention was set on this opera singer.

When the opera was finished, Gabriel actually stood and applauded with meaning. He was enamored. He begged his parents to help him meet this girl, but they couldn’t help him. Gabriel vowed that day to find and meet the girl who had stolen his heart.

***

Gabriel’s first night as Écarlate was freeing. Though he didn’t like the feeling of being such a girly superhero, he enjoyed the breeze that blew through his hair. Écarlate liked swinging through the streets of Paris. Tikki had told him he had a partner out there somewhere. He wondered when he would meet them.

His first night, he sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower where no one would disturb him. Écarlate looked at the way the lights twinkled around the city. It was inspiring. It made him wonder about his partner. It also made him wonder why he was given the power of creation in the first place.

As he was thinking, he saw a black blur going across some nearby rooftops. He peered curiously at the blur as it moved around. Was that his partner or was that the new danger threatening Paris? The ladybug hero decided to investigate. He grabbed his yoyo and followed the blur.

Écarlate followed as best he could, but he lost the black blur fast. He sighed. “I’m not a very good hero,” he muttered to himself.

“You’ve haven’t exactly had a chance to save anyone yet,” a voice purred behind him.

He flinched and turned quickly, yoyo in hand. He saw a blonde girl dressed as what he assumed to be a black cat. “Uh, hey?” he greeted.

The girl grinned. “Hey yourself.” She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “You must be my partner. I’m Peu Félin.”

“Oh, uh, I’m uh…” He paused for a moment. “Wait, is your name a music pun?”

Peu grinned. “Sure is. So do you have a name or do I just need to call you ‘little lady’?”

Ouch. “I’m Écarlate,” he said. “And I am most certainly not a little lady.” He crossed his arms.

His partner giggled. “I was just teasing, Bug.” She stepped closer to him. “But now that we’re going to be working together, we should get to know each other and stuff. I doubt we’ll have time for that later.”

Écarlate nodded. “So what do you want to know?”

Peu grinned. “Everything.”

The two spent the rest of the night asking each other questions that wouldn’t reveal identities. It was almost midnight when they both returned home. Gabriel fell onto his bed and Tikki flew over him with concern.

“You two shouldn’t have stayed out so late,” the Kwami told him.

“I know,” he grumbled. “I just don’t want things between Peu and I to be weird. If we’re going to work together, we need to be friends, right?”

“Only if you want to be, Gabriel.” Tikki landed on the pillow beside her Chosen’s head. “Sometimes, ladybugs and black cats never talk to each other. They work in silence. I do think it’s a good idea to be on good terms with your other half.”

“Other half?” Gabriel sat up.

Tikki rubbed her head awkwardly. “Maybe I should’ve mentioned that the ladybug and black cat are two halves of a whole. Sometimes they are siblings. Sometimes they are soulmates.”

Gabriel was shocked. “So Peu might be my soulmate?”

“She is your other half,” Tikki told him.

Gabriel didn’t sleep that night. His head ran between two girls, one who sang like an angel and one who was meant to be his other half. He wondered and hoped and prayed that they were the same person. Each time he met with Peu Félin, he wondered if he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: He's right


End file.
